What a Beautiful Day
by Keikokin
Summary: This is a POV from Harry and then from Draco. It describes the day from both of them. This was initially just Harry, until I got in trouble from readers also titled The Best Day & Beautiful Day COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**The Best Day** By Keikokin  
Part one Harry's Beautiful Day

Part two Draco's Beautiful Day

Pairing: HP/DM

Warning: Fluff, first time

Rating: PG

Part one: Harry's POV

"Hermione, can I talk to you?"

I asked my surrogate sister when I spotted her in the  
library with her nose in a book.

"Sure, Harry," she smiled at me encouragingly and so I  
sat down.

"I don't know why, but I can't seem to sleep lately,"  
I ran my fingers through my unruly hair. Hermione  
nodded, she must have seen the bags under my eyes.  
She notices stuff like that.

"Well, do you remember your dreams?" she asked me.

"For a little while, after I wake up," I admitted.

"I read in a psychology journal once that dream  
journals can help; try keeping one for a week. Then I  
can look over it for you, okay?" Hermione smiled, and  
I let her get back to her studies, feeling a little  
better.

So that night I did as she suggested, and this is what  
I wrote.

My Dream Journal - HJP

Ok, Hermione says I should keep a dream journal for  
one week to keep track of my dreams as it might give me a  
clue why I wake up upset each morning. So here I go. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sunday night -

What I mostly remember of my dream from last night was  
being touched. But it wasn't friendly, like a pat on  
the back. Nor was it threatening. It was different,  
and my skin felt the warmth of the touch long after  
the encounter ended. I remember looking around for  
who had done this to me. Alone, that was how I felt;  
so lonely, and dead inside.

-Geez, what kind of dream is that?

Monday night-

Once again, I woke up feeling dead and lonely; with  
the feeling I was missing something or someone. I was  
shaking all over as well.

-I think I am going mad in my own dreams.

Tuesday night-

Ron says I woke up screaming, "Don't leave me!"  
Tonight I will have to cast silencing charms on my  
bed. It would be nice to have some level of  
anonymity. This is wasting time. Yet, the feeling  
haunts me all day. A sadness comprised of layers of  
loneliness is becoming heavier than my cloak in my  
days.

-I guess I have been a little lonely lately.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday night-

I dreamed I was in love. It was like a hundred hugs  
being given to me at once. Then the touch came and  
left. My own screams woke me.

-I don't want to be alone anymore.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday night-

Someone was holding me and I was scared that we would  
be seen. When I turned to look, the person in my arms  
became angry and left. My pillow was wet with tears  
when I woke.

-What the hell? Why would I be scared of being seen?

Friday night –

'Please don't turn away,' was the message of the  
beautiful silky voice I heard. The darkness washed  
away. I looked at whose warm arms I was in and  
walked away. But I needed the strength they provided  
me. There were no expectations from this mystery  
person. It was wonderful to breathe again. Why did I  
walk away to only be on my own? So, I let the shadows  
wash over me.

-Great, I am so messed up that I am afraid to be loved in  
my dreams? 

Saturday night-

I was crying on a shoulder, with caring arms wrapped  
around me. The air was blowing through my hair. Warm  
sunlight kissed my skin and I felt loved. Stands of  
the Quidditch pitch were on both sides. It felt like  
the texture of a house team uniform beneath my cheeks.  
All I knew is I didn't want them to let go. Ever.

-Is this a real person? But, at least I didn't walk away.

Sunday night-

My hand was running down a firm, muscular back as I  
pulled my lover close. I was playing with long silky  
hair and smelling leather mixed with spices. We  
seemed to be meeting in secret again. The fear of  
being found made every moment together a treasure.  
Counting down the days until school ended, we made  
plans to always be together. When we graduate we  
wouldn't have to worry about how others felt. It  
would only be us. Others were expecting us soon; I  
could feel it. Soon we would return to the lies that  
we were living. Our class rings were the only proof  
of our love we exchanged, and this was risky. But as I  
looked down into the emerald I knew everything would  
be ok.

-Emerald? That is a Slytherin class ring I saw in my  
dream. Who am I in love with from Slytherin house?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked for Hermione and found her again (big  
surprise) in the library. I bit my lip as she read  
over the journal. She put it down and looked at me.

"Interesting notes you added, Harry. What do you  
think your dreams mean?" she whispered.

"That I am in love with someone from Slytherin," I  
moaned.

"Not just someone Harry," Hermione said gently while  
patting my hand.

"Who?" I felt myself gulp while I leaned forward to  
hear what she had to say.

"Someone on the Slytherin house team, with long hair  
and most likely male," she said softly.

"MALE?" I yelled. Several students turned and shushed  
me.

She nodded, "Not too many girls have muscular backs  
and smell of leather and spices."

"With long hair?" I gulped. There was only one  
Seventh year on the House team with long flowing,  
light blonde hair, Draco Malfoy.

The room went black and the last thing I heard was  
Hermione scream my name.

I woke up with a start. Then I lay back down in  
relief. It was a dream, a nightmare.

"Mr. Potter are you feeling better?" came the all too  
familiar voice of Madame Pomfrey.

I sat bolt upright and looked wildly around at the  
Hospital Ward. 

"Um, why am I here?" I asked.

"Well, Miss Granger brought you in, something about  
you fainted," the Medi-Witch, responded.

I passed out again. After I came to, I received a  
most embarrassing lecture on the state of my weak  
constitution. Then, I was allowed to go to lunch.

I sought out Hermione right away.

"Look, there's some sort of mistake," I whispered as I  
sat down next to her.

"Oh, hi Harry. I thought you might go into some  
denial. Just look at him and tell me what you feel,"  
she said softly.

"Ok," I said as I gulped. My eyes wandered over to  
the smirking face looking back at me. His eyes met  
mine from across the room. My hands began to sweat,  
my heart began to race and the room went black: as I  
heard Hermione scream for the second time that day.   
The last thing I had seen was Draco Malfoy, waving  
goodbye at me before I passed out.

Ron helped me get up. I was so embarrassed. Hermione  
gave me a shrug that Oliver Wood used to give the  
opposing team when they missed a shot. I began to  
beat my head on the table, repeatedly. When I looked  
up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, he looked at me with  
a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Hermione, please obliviate me," I begged.

"What's with you, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh, he just found out he's in love with Draco  
Malfoy," Hermione blabbed.

That was when Ron grabbed the back of my hair and  
began to beat my head on the table.  
I didn't fight him. I couldn't say who made him stop,  
but when he did my traitorous eyes looked over at the  
Slytherin table. Most of the table was looking at us  
like we were a circus act, but so did the rest of the  
school. But, the only thing I seemed to notice was  
that Malfoy wasn't there. You know what the worst part  
was? I realized I was DISAPPOINTED!

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes.  
It was the touch of my dream, so even without looking  
I knew it was him. So what did I do? I turned and  
looked up at Draco Malfoy.

"Potter? Did you forget to take you medicine today?  
Do you know I heard you fainted in the library today?  
Is that true?" the silky voice of my dreams asked.

I must have looked at him funny because he smiled. HE  
SMILED AT ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? So I did what any red  
blooded gay male at Hogwarts would do. I smiled back  
and passed out.

But when I woke up it was in the arms of Draco Malfoy.  
I seemed to be on the ground outside. Maybe he thought  
I needed fresh air. I sighed and smiled up into those  
beautiful gray eyes with just a tinge of blue. I am  
sure it was a dumb, goofy grin.

"Potter, you are acting very funny today," he said  
with a chuckle.

"Uh-huh," was the best I could say, while trying to  
oh-so discreetly nuzzle back into his arms more.

"Why did you pass out just now?" he asked with a  
beautiful, perfect eyebrow raised.

"You smiled at me?" I answered stupidly.

"So you are telling me Potter, that you passed out  
because I smiled at you?" Draco drawled.

"Uh-huh," I repeated again.

"Gee, Potter this could go to a guy's head," Draco  
said with a smirk.

I smiled, and nodded. Honestly, I think my IQ was  
dropping as the conversation progressed.

"Hmm, you seem very cooperative today. Mind if I ask  
you some more questions, Potter?

I smiled and shook my head. By this point, Draco  
probably thought I was mental.

"Potter do you like me?"

I smiled and nodded.

He smirked, "Cat got your tongue, Potter?"

"Uh-huh," I said in a daze while staring at every inch  
of his beautiful face.

"How about for starters I get to call you Harry when  
we are alone, and you call me Draco?" he drawled in  
that wonderful voice of his.

If he hadn't of caught me, I'm sure I would have  
swooned again. He tightened his grip on me and  
brought me into his lap. I think I began to purr, but  
I'm not sure.

"Well, that's a positive reaction, Harry," he said  
softly and began to run a finger down the side of my  
face.

I think I moaned. I would have been horrified if I  
was in my right mind.

"Draco," I managed to say.

"Very good Harry, starting to come back to Earth?"  
Draco had begun to play with my hair.

"So, Harry would you like to go out with me?" he  
whispered.

I felt the world go black, and then felt something  
soft, warm and wonderful brush my lips.

"No passing out now Harry, answer me," the silky voice  
of my dreams said.

I put a hand to my lips.

"Draco, did you just…?"

"Yes, Harry I just kissed you and asked you out, but  
you haven't answered me yet."

I nodded and smiled.

"Well, it seems to be the custom among our peers to  
exchange class rings," he smiled and gave me his ring.

I beamed happily at Draco and held up my hand. He  
chuckled and switched rings, then kissed me again.

It was the best day of my life.

Draco's Beautiful Day

My nerves were shot, obviously. I mean why else would  
I do what I did that day? But, my whole life has  
changed because of it. Let me explain, and then  
perhaps you can tell me why I did it?

I never took Divination. My father had seen to that  
before he'd gone to Azkaban and my mother vanished;  
but I'd rather not discuss my family's dirty laundry.

But on that day I went to see her, Madame Trelawney.   
She might be a fraud, however I'd grown to think the  
opposite was true. Why else did the Headmaster keep  
her on staff?

I entered the room and almost gagged on the incense  
and warmth of the room; it was stifling. Yet out of  
the shadows of the room, I heard her strange, misty  
voice.

"You come because of the question."

It was not a question.

"Yes, but I am not sure what my question even is."

"But I do."

I tried to ignore the feeling of fear in my clenching  
stomach.

"But perhaps helping you find the answer, will serve you  
better."

She chuckled.

"You are a man divided in two. One side is considered  
to be the true reflection of your parents. Ironically  
enough, you even have your name split in two. There  
are those who call you Malfoy. And yet even those who  
call you Malfoy are divided. It is here, where the  
true root of your problem lies. Those who use Malfoy  
as a way to label their hatred of your heritage and  
façade are easy enough for you to accept. After all  
you have dealt with that your entire life.

But there is one who calls you by the surname you  
secretly despise. That person is the only one who  
you most dearly want to see the different side of you.  
The side that your true friends and loved ones call  
Draco is the one you wish for him to see. You want  
desperately to bring him to the other side of your  
personality. But your fear, which is not ever far  
from your side, stops you. What you know about him  
you can't explain, because the truth is too close to  
you. It is driving you mad.

Your fear is that you love him. It is a classic fear  
of the truth. Feel that love and you will know who it  
is. You have blinded him from the truth and so kept  
you both in bondage. It is a prison for your love,  
heart, soul and mind. Madness is not what has brought  
you here; Your need for him has. This is your last  
chance and so your fear has doubled. It has changed  
everything.

"SO how does this help me find my answer?" I asked  
fearfully.

"Let me ask you something, Draco," she said with a  
sense of irony, "How far are you willing to lose  
yourself to gain him, his love and the better part of  
your own heart?"

"It depends on who it is, I suppose," I said in  
response.

"Who do you most fear it to be?" she replied. "That is  
your answer to the question of," Who is it you love;  
who stops you from easily being Malfoy, and makes you  
desire to be Draco forevermore?"

My knees went weak and I sank into a very large poofy  
chair by a small table. She kindly brought me tea  
and then looked at the leaves when I finished.

"He is a competitor, in your year, and almost your  
true opposite. Like you, the world has cast him in a  
mold; he doesn't want to live. To protect yourself you  
call him by his last name as well. His dreams have  
just now revealed the truth to him; that he loves you  
as well."

I nodded, and thanked her for her time. In a daze I  
went to lunch and sat down and stared openly at the  
Gryffindor table; for there are only a few  
possibilities to what the Divination professor had  
told me. But my true competitor and opposite, that I  
called by his surname, was Potter.

So, I am in love with Harry Potter. It was amusing  
how clear it was now. Then I overheard an interesting  
tidbit of information from a few seats away. Potter  
had fainted in the library and was taken to the  
Infirmary. I wondered what made him pass out. As I  
pondered this question I felt concern for him flow  
through me. A smirk was still on my face as Potter  
looked at me. No, I needed to let go of that fear,  
his name is Harry, I told myself. With amusement I saw Harry sway on  
his seat as he looked at me. I couldn't help it; I  
waved goodbye as he keeled over. Gods, he was so  
cute. I wondered what had him so rattled today, but  
it was hard to think with Granger screaming.

The Weasel helped Harry back up. The handsome  
Gryffindor began to beat his head against the table  
and I chuckled. I felt amusement and concern for Harry  
as he looked at me again, with a beautiful light blush  
on his cheeks. The Weasel and Granger seemed to have a  
little chat and then something happened that made my  
blood boil. That red headed twit grabbed Harry by the  
hair and began to pound his head against the table.  
In an instant I was on my feet, so overcome to protect  
my Harry. As I reached a stunned Gryffindor table, I  
grabbed the Weasel and tore him off of my love.

I reached out and placed my hand on Harry's shoulder;  
the warmth of it surged through me. As he looked up at  
me so dazed, I couldn't help it; I just had to tease.

"Potter? Did you forget to take you medicine today? Do  
you know I heard you fainted in the library today. Is  
that true?"

I made sure to keep any malice out of my voice, and  
used my softest tone. Harry looked at me with pure  
wonder in his eyes. I realized then that Trelawney

didn't need to tell me I was in love  
with Harry. I felt it. I smiled lovingly at him, and  
his eyes went wide. Then I saw his eyes roll back in  
his head and he passed out into my waiting arms. I  
shook my head and scooped him up in my arms and kissed  
his forehead. I chuckled on my way out of the Great  
Hall as I heard gasps all around me. Whether it was  
from that kiss, the smile or the fact I was carrying  
Harry out in my arms; I didn't care. I kicked open  
the front doors, and took my love outside into the  
sunshine. Somehow, it seemed appropriate. I reveled  
in the feel of Harry in my arms. I kneeled down on  
the sun-warmed grass and put him gently onto the  
ground, careful to keep his torso in my embrace.

I brushed the hair out of his adorable face and he  
sighed. His beautiful green eyes opened and stared  
into mine. The most beautiful smile I'd ever seen on  
Harry's face looked up at me.

"Potter, you are acting very funny today," I teased in  
a gentle voice.

"Uh-huh," my love answered while nuzzling, ever so  
cutely closer into my embrace. I really think he  
thought I didn't notice.

Teasing once again, I raised an eyebrow at Harry and  
asked, "Why did you pass out just now?" 

"You smiled at me?" he questioned me back in a bit of  
a haze.

I drawled, "So you are telling me Potter, that you  
passed out  
because I smiled at you?"

"Uh-huh," he answered me with a dazed, loving look in  
his eyes.

"Gee, Potter this could go to a guy's head," I  
responded trying so hard to smirk, that I wasn't sure  
whether I had succeeded or not.

He smiled at me so cutely while nodding, I felt my  
heart melt.

"Hmm, you seem very cooperative today. Mind if I ask  
you some more questions, Potter?"

I managed to ask, knowing that I could not let the  
last of my fears go until I knew how he felt.

Harry smiled that beautiful, loving smile at me  
again, and nodded. The pure love shinning so brightly  
from his eyes gave me courage.

"Potter, do you like me?"

He smiled and nodded, brightly once again.

I struggled, one last time to raise a smirk, "Cat got  
your tongue, Potter?"

"Uh-huh," he said, with no idea of how cute he was.  
His beautiful green eyes were flitting over my face.

"How about for starters I get to call you Harry when  
we are alone, and you call me Draco." I felt the fear  
wash over me, that he might refuse this. According to  
Trelawney, this would be the beginning of bringing  
Harry into the close circle I had of friends and loved  
ones. It would brand Harry in my heart, body, mind and  
soul as a loved one, casting out the dark fears.

I felt him go limp in my arms and I had to tighten my  
grip around Harry's beautiful body. As I did my  
beautiful lion actually purred in my arms. My fears  
crumbled to the ground.

"Well, that's a positive reaction, Harry," I said  
softly , and began to run a finger down the side of my  
lion's handsome face. Harry moaned at the touch and my  
heart swelled with love.

"Draco," he whispered. His use of my name was like  
ambrosia to my soul.

"Very good Harry, starting to come back to Earth?"  
I kidded while playing with his amazingly soft, yet unruly, hair.

My heart begged me to be in a closer relationship with  
the one I so obviously loved. Yet it was still so  
hard to be me, and I only managed to whisper my next  
question.

"So, Harry would you like to go out with me?"

My lion melted into another swoon in my arms. I could  
no longer resist and brushed my lips over his soft  
pink mouth as he lay in my embrace, very nearly out  
cold once again. It seemed to bring him around.

"No passing out now Harry, answer me," I whispered,  
needing to hear it from his tender lips.

I watched him put a hand to his lips.

"Draco, did you just…?" he asked me. I guess he  
needed confirmation too.

"Yes Harry, I just kissed you and asked you out, but  
you haven't answered me yet." I replied honestly in a  
soft voice.

Harry nodded and smiled at me; his eyes filled with  
love.

"Well, it seems to be the custom among our peers to  
exchange class rings," I said, while smiling happily,  
and tried to give Harry my Slytherin House class ring,  
but he was like a rag doll.

Harry seemed to smile even happier than before, and  
held up his hand with a Gryffindor House class ring on  
it. I chuckled at my melted lion and switched our  
rings; then kissed my Harry again while he was still  
conscious.

It was the best day of my life.


End file.
